Volturi
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: the hotest band in Italy is called VOLTURI. who is VOLTURI? well none other than the vampire Volturi. What has Aro goten them into now!
1. Chapter 1

Volturi

a/n This is a one shot and my first one so please nice and read the a/n at the end of the story.

Aro's pov.

I am so Bored!

There is nothing to do.

Then an idea hit me. When humans get bored they watch this box called a T.V.

I made Gianna go to Wal-Mart and buy one of these boxes.

I then called up the dish company and had them come over and install a dish which allows movies and shows to appear on the box.

After the dish guy left from setting up the dish I turned on the box, with some help from Gianna, and I turned on channel 224 and the station was called MTV. The show on was called Making the Band.

This gave me another idea!

I have just been have a lot of those today!

I'm on a roll!!

I then called for Marcus and Caius.

"BROTHERS!" I yelled and within seconds the two of them arrived.

"Yes, Aro?!?" Caius said somewhat angrily might I add.

Marcus looked bored like always.

"Well…..Brothers." I started.

"Can either of you play the guitar?" I asked.

"Yes," they both replied looking confused and somewhat scared. Even Marcus.

"We are starting a rock band!!" I exclaimed.

"Uh…." they both said.

"Don't look so enthused." I said sarcastically.

"I will be lead guitar, Caius, you can be rhythm guitar, and Marcus, you can be bass guitar." I told them.

"What about a drummer, pianist, and singers." Marcus asked.

I didn't think about that.

I ordered a meeting with the guard and in the end Heidi, Demetri, and Jane joined the band.

So the complete list is

band

Aro- lead guitar/ back-up vocals

Caius- Rhythm guitar

Marcus- Bass guitar

Heidi- Piano/ back-up vocals

Demetri- lead singer

Jane- drums

Other band members

Chelsea- Band Manager

Felix- security

Afton- security

Alec- Lights

Santiago- stage/instrument setup

Corin- stage/interment setup

Renata- stylist

Sulpicia- hair stylist

Athenodora- make-up artist

The rest of the guard were our groupies.

I spent the rest of the night writing songs.

It is so exciting!!!

The songs names were:

4,000 years

My love

Rule breaker

Obey (Jane helped with it)

Making a band

Beauty girl (Heidi helped with it)

Every said the songs were better than the names of them are.

At least they don't stink.

The hardest part of making the band was coming up with a name.

"How bout Castaway?" Heidi asked

"How about pain?" Asked none other than Jane.

Felix walk by and said a name and the idea was hurtful.

"How bout you name your band 'The Band of Old Farts'?" he suggested.

Jane made him fall to the ground in pain.

In the end we decided to name our band 'VOLTURI'.

It has a nice ring to it.

Our first concert was next Friday a week from now.

Today is Friday.

We spent until Monday recording songs and producing the record or album as kids now a days call it.

Our album came out Tuesday.

It went triple platinum. I think that is good. that's what Afton said at least.

The albums name is VOLTURI.

I wanted to call it I hate Mondays but I got out voted.

FLASHBACK

"What should our album be called?" I asked in a band meeting.

"How bout' Old Farts Record?" Felix said while walking be again.

Like before he fell to the ground in pain from Jane.

He is just hooked on calling us Old Farts I think.

"How bout' Beauty girl?" Heidi asked.

"How bout' I'm going to kill Felix!?!?" Jane yelled meaning for Felix to hear.

"Since it's our first album why don't we call it Volturi?" Caius suggested.

We all agreed to it.

Flashback end

Felix is now somewhere in the castle I think and Jane torturing him.

That's what he gets for calling us old farts.

Anyways Wednesday the concert tickets came out and they sold out in 10 min.

Afton told me that was good so I hope it is.

Friday came and we spent all day getting ready.

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!" Jane yelled at Renata.

That has been going on all day.

"WOW, WOW, WOW I AM NOT WEARING MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!" Demetri yelled.

The time of our concert arrived and we walked on stage.

All I heard was "AH…………………..!!!!!!!!!" from screaming fans.

We must be a huge hit!

We played our songs for an hour and talked to fans a little bit.

"For 4,000 years." Demetri sang and our fans went nuts and our concert was over.

We walked into the lobby and signed autographs until the fans left.

I know we are going to be huge and our adventures have only began.

**If you review a lot I might make it into a real story and not just a one-shot. K**

**I mean like 20 reviews though.**

**I thought of this idea a few months ago and remembered it and wrote it down and here it is.**

**REVIEW**


	2. an

**I have decided to contine this story and add a few for chapters because of reviews i have recived requesting it. only problem is i have no idea wat to type. pleeaaassseee review or send pms giving me ideas. **


End file.
